


Those Bloody Twats

by Schuneko



Series: Amaria-Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cats, Chocolate, Depression, Fluff, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Amaria/Walter verse. Takes place about a year ahead of Reasons Will Change.</p><p>Amaria finally has a day off. If only her brain would leave her alone... Luckily her boys know just what to do. Get ready for rot your teeth fluff! </p><p>*snicker...snort*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Bloody Twats

A day to herself, rarely, if ever happened anymore. Not that she wanted it to, but still. Jack was working, Ianto was with Walter at a play date, and the babies were with her rents, for their first overnight. The Grandy's would meet up with them, at some point, for dinner. After picking up the bug from Yan; of course. They were all very excited at the prospect.

It had taken a bit, for the boys to get used, to fur babies wanting, to be in bed with their mama. They also gave her, no end of shit, for all the nicknames, she had for her cats. Well, Neoface lamby lamb and her illustriousness, The Pancake never seemed to mind. Especially not when Neo found out how comfy it was, to sleep on Jack's coat or Pancake decided to pull Ianto's favorite tie under the couch. Her boys had plenty of things to call the cats then. Luckily they had decided, her face, when they'd brought them over, made it all worth it.

It had been after court. Jack had found her, crying in front of her lap top. Secluded in a corner, hoping she wouldn't be heard. The older man wouldn't leave and she'd felt ridiculous, but she finally admitted to missing her babies, her fur babies. "They've been there for me for years, I miss them Jack." She'd wailed, showing him the last picture; she'd taken of them.

Now Neoface, was carefully, curled, next to the bath. She slipped in and kept trying to remember, how good her life was. How great it would be; for them to, finally have a date night. Then her anxiety pushed in and depression decided to, join the party. The ridiculous felt plausible, nothing was ever this good. If life ever was, it wouldn't be for long. All the stupid restrictions her disability put on her. Jack and Ianto were probably glad to be rid of her for the day. The cat looked up, 'purping' at her, as a sob escaped and trying to inch, as close, as she dared. She hugged herself, best she could and leaned into the side, of the tub. Amaria actually, let, herself start to cry. She knew it was the, only way, to get through it. She'd been dealing with, 'bad days' and Anxiety attacks or 'episodes', since she was 20.

.

.

.

When Ianto arrived home, she was in full swing, tears and wails. Neoface, for her part, was calm, her tail not even swishing. The young man, was down to his boxers when he entered the bathroom. After what happened, the first time she was in London, he knew Amaria never locked the door. She didn't even hear him enter. Didn't register his presence, as he pet and cooed at the ball of fluff. Thanking Neo, for keeping her mommy company. Then he slipped out of his boxers and slid into the tub. He pulled Amaria into his arms and she barely blinked.

"What's wrong love?" Ianto murmured, running fingers and water through her hair.

"Stuff." Amaria mumbled, her cries muffled in his chest. The word was like a code for them and he nodded. They'd witnessed a 'bad day' before. They'd seen her frustrated and angry. Inconsolably sad and in a grump of epic proportions had been new. Jack had been so worried, but she couldn't give him an answer; no matter how bad he wanted one. She'd sat them down, a couple of days later and tried to explain, depression and anxiety to them. How hers was different, with the added weight of the disability. How 'stuff', was the best explanation, she could give them, on those days. How she had, a list of certain things, which would help get her, through the day. They could join, in those activities, or leave her be and she'd work it out.

"Ah stuff. Geez, bloody twats." The young man leaned down and kissed her hair. "You just cry, cry all you need. Then I'm gonna make us turtle sundaes. And while we cuddle in our special pj's we'll watch those concerts you like, yeah." Ianto offered, knowing it was what she was bound to do, anyway.

"O-ok Yan Yan." Amaria sniffled, as tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

.

.

.

Jack arrived home to music. The kitchen uncharacteristically messy. He spied Myfanwy, in the new TV room. The dog was resting over Amaria's hip, with The Pancake on her back. Amaria was cuddled to his husband's side. His arm holding her close, protective. The woman, was petting her Neoface, while the feline curled up in Ianto's lap. Yan looked quite content, scrolling the net for baby clothes.

He took pictures on his phone before walking in. He noted their attire and realization sank in. He went back, to the kitchen and searched out, the candy she kept, for special circumstances only. He put a few of the truffles, in a dish interspersed, with other treats and went back. "I bring offerings, so shove over ya great beast." Jack joked.

"Sorry Pancake, aww mommies little purrface." Amaria cooed as she nudged the cat off. Then she added, "Here Fanwy, floor." She pointed in front of her and the dog lumbered down. "Ooh I like those, get those Yan."

The young man chuckled and added, the booties to their cart. Jack put the candy dish down after she'd nicked a truffle. Then he got up on the couch and cuddled to Amaria. "Work ok Cariad?" Ianto asked, looking up from the laptop screen.

"Just fine, playdate?"

"All ok, the Grandy's got Walt on time, everything's good."

"Don't even ask." Amaria mumbled and her boys chuckled.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
